Graduation Day
by Klexyl
Summary: It's graduation year for Fai and Kurogane, as well as tons of other students. What will happen during their last school year? KuroFai, DouWata, SyaoSaku, and others.
1. Late

**AN**:I'm pretty excited to write this fic. :3 Hooray it'll get more interesting and lovey-dovey though. Everything can't just start out with a BANG. Oh, there will be tons of pairings in this, but the main focus is KuroFai. :3 I hope you enjoy the first chapter, please review to tell me if you're going to look forward to the other chapters! C:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to the almighty CLAMP, although the idea for this fic is purely my idea.

**Chapter one.**

**Late.**

"Waah! We're going to be late for Math, Kuro-pin!" Fai exclaimed after the bell had chimed, looking at his best friend Kurogane in panic.

"Whatever. We should just skip." He retorted, putting his hands into his pockets and looking down at the blonde.

"But Kuro-chi! We're graduating this year, what if it's an important lesson?"

"I can just get the notes from Tomoyo for you. Now let's go, okay?" The taller male glared in frustration and grabbed onto the lanky teen's arm, dragging him in the opposite direction of the school. It was the fifth day of the first term, therefore being a Friday. The two of them were glad that their first weekend was about to come, already sick from the overload of work they had received.

They continued walking silently until Fai leaned onto Kurogane, hugging his arm. This caused the taller male to glare in his direction and pull his arm out of the idiot's grasp.

"What the hell are you doing? You know I don't swing that way."

"I know!" Fai laughed and stood up straight, putting his hands into his pockets as well. "I'm just tired." Kurogane simply nodded at this as the two of them continued on their way.

"...Can we go out for breakfast?" Fai asked, smiling up at the other male.

"Didn't you eat anything for breakfast?" He replied, looking down at the blonde with a brow raised. Fai shook his head at this.

"Nope I woke up too late." Fai told him happily, waiting patiently for his reply.

"Fine, but we're going to the first place we see."

"Yay!" Fai cheered, latching onto Kuroganes' arm once more. The said boy simply sighed and continued walking to the nearest place to eat.

"Could I please get a chai tea and pancakes?" Fai asked the waitress, smiling. She nodded with a wink and copied down his order on her notepad. She turned to Kurogane after.

"And you?"

"Coffee." Kurogane replied, looking up lazily at the woman.

"Cream or sugar?" She asked, a little intimidated by his lack of politeness.

"None." She nodded and copied it down, turning and walking back into the kitchen. Fai then turned to Kurogane.

"No cream _or _sugar? How can you drink that?" Fai asked, sticking his tongue out and making a disgusted face.

"I could ask you the same thing. All the shit you ordered is _too_ sweet." Kurogane countered, looking out the window beside them in order to avoid the blonde's gaze. After a few moments of silence, the waitress came back and placed their orders in front of them.

"Enjoy!" She told them in her all too bubbly voice and smiled, turning around and going to help other people at their tables. Fai smiled and picked up his knife and fork, taking a bite of his pancakes. He smiled brightly after swallowing and placed another piece onto his fork.

"Hyuu Kuro-sama, it's so good! Try some!" Fai then held up the fork with the syrup caked pancake piece in front of the larger male's face. He simply stared at the grotesque object in front of him that some may dare to call edible, before taking another sip of his coffee.

"No."

"But it's so good! Please?"

"I said no, idiot!"

"You'll like it!" At that moment, Fai had shoved the fork into Kuroganes' mouth, just as he had opened it to protest once more.

"You idiot!" Kurogane sputtered after getting the ungodly substance that shouldn't even be called food out of his mouth.

"Waah! Kuro-chan is angry!" Fai chortled, taking another bite from his own breakfast. Kurogane simply glared at the blonde and continued to drink his coffee. Soon after, the two boys had both finished.

"Let's go, Kuro-tan!" Fai smiled, walking towards the door. He was stopped, however, by Kurogane grabbing the back of his shirt.

"In case you haven't noticed, we haven't payed yet." Kurogane told him with a glare, fishing out money for his coffee in his pockets.

"Right! Kuro-chuu is so bright!" Fai chimed as he walked back over to the table, putting his hands into his pockets to get some money. After searching his pockets, Fai began to laugh nervously. Kurogane eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked, leaning against the seats waiting for his friend to pay.

"...Idon'thaveanymoney" Fai had said it so quickly Kurogane glared at him even more, knowing something was wrong.

"What was that?" He asked, still glaring daggers at the blonde.

"I don't have any money...?" Fai repeated with a small smile on his face, fiddling with his fingers. Kurogane just looked at him incredulously before sighing.

"You're a god damned idiot." With that, Kurogane put more money down onto the table. "You owe me a lunch."

"Okay!" Fai smiled, feeling better as they walked through the doors. "Thanks for the date" Fai took this moment to latch once more onto the other's arm.

"What the hell?! This wasn't a date! You wanted breakfast!" Kurogane shouted in protest as he avoided Fai's gaze.

"Whatever you say" Fai giggled and began to run towards the school, followed by an angry Kurogane right behind him.

The two boys walked inside the school as they struggled to catch their breath from the running they did in order to get there on time. Fai looked down at his watch.

"Good. We aren't late It's almost time for second period, which means English..." Fai frowned for a mere second as he put his arm back down to his side. "Why couldn't we skip this class instead, Kuro-bun?" The bell chimed at this moment and students began to pour out of their classrooms, going towards their lockers.

"We just skipped it two days ago. The old man will start to get suspicious." Kurogane told him as he patted his head gently. Fai smiled at this and they continued to Fai's locker first. Once they had made it there, Fai proceeded to take out his books. The bell rang once more, signalling that they were officially late for their class. Fai looked up at Kurogane worriedly and the latter sighed, closing Fai's locker and locking it backwards without the blonde noticing. After proceeding to Kuroganes' locker, the two boys made their way towards their English classroom. Opening the door as silently as they could, all eyes fell upon them. Their teacher stopped teaching and turned to the door, smirking a little _too_ much.

"Late again..."

Kurogane glared back at their teacher and continued to stand in the doorway of the classroom with Fai, until the blonde decided to break the glare fest.

"Sorry, Fei-Wang-sensei... It won't happen again." As this was said, Fei-Wang decided to ignore it altogether.

"You two were late last class as well. Do you know what this means?" He asked, taking a few slow steps towards them with his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Gee, I wonder..." Kurogane muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"The two of you will be serving a detention for me after school. Now sit down before you disrupt my class any further". After this was said, there was a snigger heard from someone in the class. Kurogane shot a glare towards whoever it was, finding out that it was Tomoyo, which made him glare harder. 

Beside her was Souma, who also tried to conceal her amusement. Touya and Yukito were sitting together, both of their heads turned towards them. Touya was smirking lightly while Yukito was looking a little worried for the two of them. Watanuki was smiling nervously at the two boys, while Doumeki kept the same stoic expression as always. Everyone else in the class was either one of the emotions mentioned or a mix of them. Fai and Kurogane sat down in their seats which were beside each other before glancing at each other, not sure whether to laugh or be worried.

"Actually..." Fei-Wang's voice broke the silence in the classroom once more, and all eyes were on him in an instant. "I think the two of you should have a different seating plan. Both of you move your desks to opposite sides of the room now." Kurogane glared at their teacher as he and Fai stood up, obliging to his word. "Now, where were we..." Fei-Wang asked himself as he turned back to the board and resumed his teaching methods. Kurogane then felt his phone vibrate from inside his pocket. Looking up to see Fei-Wang writing on the board, he took his phone out of his pocket and slid it open. It was a message from Fai. '_Sorry.'_ Kurogane sighed lightly and began to type his reply. Fai's phone then vibrated in his pocket a minute or so after he had sent a text to Kurogane. Flipping his phone open, he had gotten a reply. '_For what? You didn't do anything...idiot."_ Fai couldn't help but smile and send a glance to Kurogane, but he was copying down his notes. Looking up at the board, Fai decided to do the same.

After another hour of strictly copying down notes, the bell rung dismissing the classes from their prisons. Fai walked over to Kurogane as he left the classroom, hugging him from behind. "Kuro-pon is so caring!"

"Get off me." Kurogane shook him off, while giving his shorter friend a hint of a smile. The two of them were interrupted at that moment.

"What do you think you'll have to do for your detention?" Tomoyo asked while laughing with an amused Souma standing beside her. Kurogane shot her a glare and shrugged, turning away from her.

"Wait! Do you and Fai want to come with Souma and I out for lunch?" She asked, smiling at both of the boys. Kurogane shook his head.

"We skipped first class and went out for breakfast. I'm not hungry." He then looked down at Fai. "Are you?" Fai smiled and shook his head, turning his gaze to Tomoyo and Souma.

"Sorry! Maybe on Monday!" He chimed with a smile, looking excitedly between both girls.

"It's okay." Souma smiled at the two of them and waved as her and Tomoyo walked off in the direction of the school doors. Fai and Kurogane proceeded to their lockers and put their books away.

"...So, what do you want to do, Kuro-chuu?" Fai asked, smiling up at the taller male. Kurogane shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. "Let's go and sit in the field!" Fai suggested, grabbing onto Kuroganes' arm and dragging him out of the school.

The two boys walked across the field and made their way towards a large tree. Kurogane sat down on the ground, leaning his back up against the trunk of the tree and closing his eyes. Fai sat down as well, 

but he was cross legged beside the other male. To Kuroganes' surprise, the idiot wasn't making much noise. In fact, he wasn't making a sound at all, which made him suspicious. Opening one eye, he glanced down at the blonde male and noticed he was making a daisy chain. Rolling his eyes, he closed his eyes once more as Fai continued making crafts with plants.

Kurogane opened his eyes groggily after what seemed like forever, but was only about fifteen minutes to see the blonde reaching up to place something on his head.

"...What the hell are you doing?" Kurogane asked, batting his hands at Fai.

"You looked so pretty with it on, though!" Fai chimed as he picked up the daisy chain Kurogane had knocked off his head.

"You can wear it, then." Kurogane told him simply, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Did Kuro-tan just call me pretty?" Fai asked, looking up at the other male from his sitting position with the daisy chain lopsided on his blonde head. The bell chose to ring at that very moment and Kurogane sighed.

"Let's go. We'll be late again if we don't." Kurogane stated boredly as he held out his hand for Fai to take so he could help him up. At this, Fai flushed lightly and smiled, taking his hand and standing up. He brushed himself off as well and flushed even more as Kurogane reached over and adjusted the daisy chain on his head. "Come on," He said with a smirk as he began to walk to the school, quickly followed by Fai.

Woo! Done. I love daisy chains. C: Review please. 3


	2. Detention

* * *

AN: Hooray, chapter two. Enjoy. Review.

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah, I don't own these characters. CLAMP does.

* * *

**Chapter two.**

**Detention.**

Once the two of them had made it back into the school from their lunch hour, Fai went into his art class, and Kurogane went to History. Once those classes had finished, the two of them headed off to their chemistry class where they had a test.

"How do you think you did, Kuro-sama?" Fai asked as he walked over to Kurogane after they walked through the door and into the hallways. He simply shrugged at this. Fai stayed silent at this and just nodded as they walked together to their lockers. After putting all of his books away, Kurogane looked down at Fai.

"We have detention now, don't we?" He sighed and closed his locker and saw the blonde nod at him.

"It sucks It's the weekend and everything." Fai stated with a pout and finished putting his books away. After they finished organizing themselves, they walked in the direction of their English classroom to see what they would have to do for god knows how long. Stepping inside of the room, Fei-Wang was sitting at his desk working on a few papers. Kurogane glared at him as the two boys walked up to the desk. Hearing their footsteps, the strict teacher lifted his head with a pleasant smile on his face.

"What do we need to do, Sensei?" Fai asked as he took a step forwards to his desk, smiling ever so lightly. Fei-Wang smiled sadistically back and stood up from his chair, walking over to the side of his desk.

"You'll be helping out the janitor and cleaning the halls and a few classrooms." He told them with a smirk as he noticed their faces fall. "Off you go" He waved his hand towards them and sat down once again, not looking at them as they left.

"I fucking hate him." Kurogane growled as they walked down the halls towards the janitor's closet. Once they made it there, the janitor was nowhere in sight so they decided they would go ahead and get the supplies they needed. Fai stepped forwards and opened the closet door after a bit of struggling and was quite surprised at what he had seen. Once he had pulled the door open their fellow classmates Doumeki and Watanuki fell out. Watanuki was rather flushed and avoiding all three of the boy's eyes while Doumeki was showing the smallest hint of a smirk.

"Hello Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun!" Fai waved, smiling.

"A-ah, hello Fai-san." Watanuki smiled up at him still blushing lightly. Doumeki and Kurogane both nodded towards each other as to say hello.

"What are you two doing here?" Fai asked, still smiling and looking towards the broom closet.

"Nothing! We weren't doing anything!" Watanuki quickly stammered out, looking behind him and pointing dramatically at Doumeki. "And if we _were_ doing anything, it would be all his fault!!"

"We were doing something." Doumeki stated boredly, looking down at Watanuki.

"Which was getting brooms!" Watanuki glared, batting his hands in front of Doumekis' face. Fai giggled lightly.

"Why are you getting brooms?" Kurogane finally asked, looking between both boys rather suspiciously.

"We have a detention." Doumeki told him, looking at Watanuki. "It was all his fault."

"Ah! We have detention as well." Fai told them, sighing. "We have to clean up around the school... Is that what you two are doing as well?" The two boys simply nodded before they all went and got supplies for cleaning the school.

"Good luck!" Fai smiled and waved at the two boys as the pairs parted from each other to start from separate sides of the school. With four people working, it wouldn't take nearly as long as they thought it would have. After Kurogane and Fai made it inside of a classroom, Fai looked up at the taller male and smiled.

"I don't think they were getting brooms" He chimed, started to wipe down the desks. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"No shit."

* * *

After they had finished their half of the school which took much longer than they thought it would simply because of all the sponge fights, they went to put away all of the brooms and cleaners. Upon opening the broom closet, all the other supplies were neatly stored back in place signalling that Doumeki and Watanuki were already finished. Sighing, the two boys walked out of the school as Fai flicked open his phone.

"Ahh... It's already 5:00" Fai pouted as Kurogane and him walked down the road away from their school.

"Did you want to come over?" Kurogane asked, looking down at the blonde while keeping in step with him. Fai smiled lightly and shook his head.

"Sorry Kuro-chuu! I can't. I'm going to my uncle's place for the weekend because my parents are out of town... They don't think I'm _responsible_ enough." Fai laughed airily and put his hands behind his back.

"I don't blame them." Kurogane told Fai with a smirk. Fai pouted and crossed his arms, walking ahead of the taller male. After a few more minutes of walking, they got to Kuroganes' street. Fai finally turned around and looked at the street, and then up at Kurogane.

"I'm leaving at 6:00 so I have to go home now." The blonde smiled and adjusted the strap of his book bag on his shoulder. Kurogane nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid." Kurogane smirked and ruffled his hair lightly.

"Bye, Kuro-chuu!" Fai smiled, hugging his friend quickly. Kurogane hugged him back with one arm and then watched as he left. Sighing, he continued down his street. After a minute or so, his phone began to vibrate once again. Digging into his pocket eagerly hoping it would be Fai; he took out his phone and noticed it was a call from Tomoyo. He picked up and continued walking towards his house.

"Hey," he greeted carelessly.

"Hello Kurogane What are you doing?"

"Walking home. Why?"

"Souma and I are thinking about going to a movie! Do you and Fai want to come? He's with you, right?" Kurogane could just see the smile on her face as she said the last line. Sighing, he shook his head.

"Nope. He's going to his uncle's for the weekend." Kurogane turned up the driveway to his house and dug for the key in his pocket.

"Oh. Well, do you still want to come?" She asked as he unlocked his door and stepped inside.

"Sure, just give me a minute. I just got home." Quickly changing, he walked back outside after grabbing his car keys and walking outside to his car. He didn't drive often, but this would be fine since it would be so far away. Unlocking the door and hopping inside, he put it into drive and made his way to the theatre.

* * *

"Kurogane!" Tomoyo and Souma greeted from inside the theatre as the said male walked in. He lifted his hand to wave hello and then put his hand back into his pocket as he walked towards the two.

"Which movie are we going to see?" He asked boredly, looking down at the two girls. They smiled at this.

"Well, Tomoyo and I were thinking a chick flick would be nice." Souma explained, smiling with a small nod. Kurogane simply frowned at this.

"No." He then turned around and began to walk towards the doors. It had already been too much of a waste of time.

"Wait, Kurogane!" Tomoyo called, running after him and grabbing his arm, steering him around.

"It isn't _too_ bad. Please? We'll pay for your ticket" Tomoyo smiled as she walked him back over to Souma.

"...Fine. But you're not paying for my ticket. I'm not cheap." Kurogane glared and went into the line and bought three tickets to prove his point.

* * *

"That was horrible." Kurogane growled as he walked out of the theatre with the two excited girls.

"No it wasn't! It was so cute!" Tomoyo told him as Souma nodded to her with agreement. Kurogane glared and walked out the doors with them. "You probably would have liked it more if Fai was there." Tomoyo giggled and grabbed Souma's arm, walking away with her.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" The angry male shouted after them, glaring at the back of their heads.

"Bye!" The two girls said in unison as they walked down the road. Kurogane sighed and went over to his car and unlocked it, getting inside and driving home.

"What a waste of time..."

* * *

Yeah. I know that was a bit short, but whatever. D; They'll be longer, I promise. Review


	3. Costume

**AN: **Hooray! Chapter three. :D

&Thank you guys soo much for your reviews! :DD They make me feel so happy! I'll begin replying to them now, 'cause you guys are so great. C: It'll be too much to respond from both chapter 1&2, so it'll just be 2. But thank you so much to those who reviewed on the first one as well! 3 Oh, and a small warning: There's swearing in this one. But not a lot. xD But it's the f-work O:! SHIELD YOUR VIRGIN EYES.

**Amelia:** Woooowwwww, thank you so much! w 3 I'll always update quickly! When I get reviews like this, it makes me want to write all that much sooner. C:

**TomoyoNyx: **Yaaaaayy, thank you so much! :D You make me happy c: But yuss, I love fanfics with Ashura as the uncle/guardian of some sort. C: However, I decided not to go along with that you'll see. C:

**GreenAppleIce:** Thank you! :D And I know, right? ;D 3 Those two just can't stay away from each other. C:

**X fuji X:** Yay! Thank you so much! :D I'm glad you enjoy it

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

**Costumes.**

The air became colder and colder each day as October rolled in. Kurogane and Fai had seemed to get into a lot more trouble lately from Fei-Wang since their detention about a month ago. Halloween is also on its way, along with parties in the making.

"So Kuro-chan, which Halloween party are you planning to go to?" Fai asked as the two boys sat together in a cafe for lunch. It was Fai's treat in response to the breakfast Kurogane had paid for.

"I'm not going to one." The taller male glared stubbornly, taking a sip of his coke.

"Not even with me, Kuro-tan?" Fai pouted and looked out the window.

"Especially not you. It's a waste of my time." Kurogane told him as he put a finger on the blonde's cheek and steered his face back over to him.

"But Kuro-wan! It'll be so much fun! I heard about a party at Ashura's place. Kobato told me all about it. There's supposed to be a lot of people and food there!" Fai exclaimed, rather excited for the whole thing. Kurogane was silent for a moment.

"...I don't like that guy. He's... _weird_ with you." The dark haired man looked out the window this time to avoid the smaller boy's predictable gaze.

"...Are you jealous, Kuro-pon?" Fai looked at him slyly, resting his elbows on the table and sliding forwards.

"No!" Kurogane then looked back at the blonde, glaring ever so slightly. "Why would I be?" At this, Fai shrugged and smiled.

"Will you come with me, then?"

"...Fine."

* * *

A week or so later, students all began to go out and buy their costumes to wear for Halloween. Kurogane, Fai, Tomoyo and Souma were doing the same thing on a Saturday afternoon.

"Kuro-pin should be a fairy!" Fai chortled as they walked through the doors of the costume shop, earning them a few looks.

"...No. I'm not dressing up. Convincing me to go to this dumb party was enough." Kurogane told him as he looked at all the costumes in disgust.

"Then you can just help us three pick ours out!" Fai suggested with a smile and grabbed the taller male's wrist, dragging him deeper into the shop. Tomoyo and Souma nodded in agreement and began to look for costumes that would suit them.

"So! What do you think I should be, Kuro-tan?" Fai questioned, looking through the racks of costumes. Kurogane sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing. Now let's go."

"Not fair!" The blonde then ran over to Tomoyo and Souma who were laughing at the costumes and hid behind them.

"What are you doing?" Souma asked him, looking up at an approaching Kurogane.

"He wants me to leave right now without getting a costume" Fai told them, pointing accusingly at Kurogane. He simply raised a brow at this.

"We'll be quick, Kurogane." Tomoyo told him with a wink as she turned back to the rack. Picking out a costume a few seconds later, she smiled. "See? I've already found mine it doesn't take long."

"Waah you're going to be a princess?" Fai asked her with interest as he looked at the costume she held up. Tomoyo smiled in response and nodded. Turning back to the rack, Tomoyo began to look some more.

"Hm... You should be a pirate, Souma!" Tomoyo told her excitedly, pulling out another costume and handing it to the girl. After looking it over, Souma smiled.

"Okay! Now just you two..." The shorter haired female said to no one in particular, looking towards the two boys.

"We should get matching costumes, Kuro-chan!" The blonde suggested, whipping around from behind the two girls and over to the other male.

"No. Absolutely _not_." Kurogane said, glaring down at the blonde.

"Yes! You can be a cute little puppy, and I can be a kitty! It works out great!"

"No."

"Yes! You can't come to the party unless you're dressed up!"

"I don't even _want_ to go, idiot. That's not a threat."

"I guess I'll just hang out with Ashura all night."

"...That costume better be fucking cheap."

* * *

After the four of them paid for their costumes, they were out of the store.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I have to go. It's getting late," Tomoyo explained as she looked at her watch. Souma nodded in agreement with her.

"That's okay" Fai chimed, waving at the two girls. "See you at school tomorrow!" Kurogane simply waved after them and turned around, beginning to walk forwards. Fai quickly noticed this and turned as well, jogging to catch up. "Did you have fun today?"

"Do I look like I had fun?" The taller male asked in reply, looking down at the blonde with an unreadable expression. Fai simply shrugged and smiled as he continued to walk down the street, swinging his costume bag.

"Hey, do you have anything to do tonight?" Kurogane asked, not looking at the other boy. Fai looked up though, tilting his head lightly.

"Well, I have to finish my homework. But other than that, no. Why?" He asked with genuine interest as they waited on a street corner for the light to change.

"...Can you help me with the chemistry homework? And don't you dare laugh," Kurogane said, looking down at the blonde with a glare. The latter simply smiled and nodded. "Okay! We'll just stop at my house quick and pick up my things then."

* * *

Once the two boys arrived at Kuroganes house, they quickly walked up the stairs and into the said boy's room, closing the door behind them. After settling all of their things, they got down to work.

An hour or so later, Fai stood up and stretched his arms over his head, looking down at Kurogane laying down on the floor and trying to figure out the last question.

"Hungry, Kuro-chuu?" The blonde asked, letting his arms fall carelessly to his sides. Earning a frustrated nod from the other male, he stood up and glared down at the work he had yet to complete. Fai grabbed the taller males hand and pulled him out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. After looking quickly through all the cupboards, Fai let out a sigh and placed his hands on his hips, looking towards Kurogane.

"What do you want me to make for you, Kuro-tan?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want, I guess... As long as it passes as edible." The charcoal haired male responded, leaning up against the counter and stifled a yawn. Fai shrugged and nodded, beginning to take out some ingredients for their late dinner.

"You like chicken, right Kuro-pon?" The blonde asked, looking up from the ingredients he held in his hand. There wasn't all that much to pick from, but he figured it would do. The taller of the two males nodded and walked over to the couch in the room next to the kitchen, sitting down and turning on the T.V. as he did so. Fai smiled excitedly and placed his things upon the counter, and begun to get down to work.

* * *

"Dinner is served!" The blonde teen chortled as he walked out of the kitchen and into the room Kurogane sat in, carrying a plate in each hand. Tearing his gaze from the television, Kuroganes' line of vision was blocked by the said plate, possibly an inch away from his nose.

"Idiot, I could have hit my head," the taller growled in complaint as he reached for the porcelain and placed it onto his lap, shuffling over in order to make room for the lanky teen. Once the said male had taken his seat beside Kurogane, they dug into their meals. Kurogane of course, not complimenting Fai's creation of teriyaki chicken, began to eat soundlessly, noticing the glances he was receiving from the other.

"...What?" Kurogane finally asked, tired of being observed.

"Well, Kuro-bun. Is it good?" He asked, leaning back into the comfortable couch and pulling his legs up, balancing the plate atop of his knees. Kurogane let out a sigh.

"That's it...? And what do you think?" The taller male spoke, avoiding eye contact with the other. Smiling to himself, Fai continued along with his meal, not taking as many glances as he had before.

Once both of them had finished eating most of their meals, Fai smiled and gathered up the two plates, bounding back into the kitchen and rinsing them off, popping them in the dishwasher. Satisfied with the cleaned kitchen from his cooking, the blonde went back towards the couch Kurogane was on. Seeing that he was fast asleep, Fai let a soft smile tug on the corners of his mouth, watching the rising and falling of his best friends' chest. Grabbing a navy blue blanket that hung on the edge of the couch closest to the lanky man, he unfolded it and draped it across the dark haired man.

After a moment of thought, Fai stealthily made his way onto the other end of the couch, trying his hardest not to wake up the sleeping figure. Pulling his legs up onto the couch, he crawled silently towards Kurogane under the covers and hovered above him, slowly lowering his body and resting his head just above the other males' stomach. Sighing contently, the blonde closed his eyes and fell asleep to the soft drumming of his companion's heartbeat.

* * *

Yey c: Review please!!


	4. Party

**AN:** Yaay~ Chapter 4. Halloween makes me happy. C: Sorry it took SOO long for me to get this out. X___x; I was busy with my costume, Halloween, birthday, ect. D;

**Clicio:** Yay~! Thank you! It makes me happy to know that you squealed. xD

**GreenAppleIce:** Ahaha, I know, right? =D And thanks so much~! C:

**Pockysnightmare:** Thank you! And oohh, that's interesting! C: I love Kobato~ Sorry it took so long to update. xD

**X fuji X: **xDD! Thanks~! And yay for addict monsters!

**Razephyr:** Aha, thank you! xDD I had fun writing that~ Glad you found it amusing =D

**Kuroxfaixlover: **Yay! I'm glad to hear it~ c:

**Facexorxvalue:** Thank you~! &&I wiiillll :]

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

**Party**

A hard knock was heard from the outside of Kuroganes' house. Letting out a low groan, he picked himself up from his position on the couch. As soon as he walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob, it flew open. The only thing he could see was a head of blonde hair before he fell backwards onto the ground, feeling weight on his body and bony limbs sticking into him.

"...Get. Off. _Now._"

"But I just came to make sure you were wearing your costume~!" The blonde chortled as he propped himself up with his elbows on Kuroganes' chest, earning a grunt from the other. Kurogane, now noticing the lanky man _did_ in fact have his costume on, he raised a brow. The male was wearing black jeans and a long black sleeved shirt, accompanied of course with black cat ears and a tail. He also noticed he was wearing a blue collar with a small gold bell, which was getting to his nerves right about now. Shaking his head, Kurogane gave the poor excuse for a cat a glare.

".....Are you getting off or not?" Kurogane asked almost threateningly as he glared at the blue eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Do I have to~?" The blonde teased, sitting up.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Kurogane glared, sitting up as well so the blonde fell off of him. Fai now with a pout on his face, stood and brushed off his pants.

"Let's go get your costume on!"

"........."

* * *

"I'm not going out in public like this."

"Please come out, Kuro-chuu!" Fai begged from the outside of the taller male's bedroom. "I want to see!"

"I hate you. I really do," At that moment, the door opened and an angry looking puppy stepped out. Kurogane was also wearing black pants like Fai, but with a black t-shirt. Floppy dog ears hung on either side of his head and there was a tail on his behind as well. The taller male also had a collar, but his was thicker and red.

"Hyuu~ Kuro-woof looks so nice! Just like a big puppy should!" Fai complimented, taking his hand and dragging him towards the stairs. Flicking the bell, Fai looked at Kurogane and smiled. "We look so good together!"

"If you don't stop ringing that stupid thing I'm going to tear it off."

* * *

Kurogane and Fai walked into the house together, noticing that tons have people were already there. Smiling, in Fai's case, to the people they knew, they made their way through the house until they got stopped by the party's organizer himself.

"Ah, hello you two. I'm glad you made it," Ashura greeted, smiling slyly without taking his eyes off of Fai. He took a sip of his drink quietly.

"We are too! Right Kuro-pon?" Fai asked, giving the taller male beside him a slight nudge, smiling ever so brightly. A grunt responded him.

"Well, I'll let you two do your own thing. Drinks are in the kitchen," he told them, giving Kurogane a slight not and slipping past them towards a few other guests.

"Drinks~! Let's go, Kuro-chan!"

"No. I don't want you drunk. Let's just talk to a few people and leave." The doggy responded, glaring at his shorter companion.

"But that's no fun!" Fai countered, sliding past the tons of bodies and towards the kitchen. Kurogane stopped him by grabbing onto the back of his collar.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid or get into any kind of trouble." He glared and let go, following the excited teen into the kitchen.

"If I do, I'll ring my bell and you can come save me!" Fai chortled, flicking the bell attached to his collar and pouring himself a drink. Kurogane grunted and poured one for himself as well.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had their share of alcohol. Some rooms were littered with people who had passed out, and others were still sober. Both Kurogane and Fai tried to avoid both groups of people. Sitting on a couch, the two of them continued chatting about subjects that didn't even make sense (thanks to Fai's drunken state). The blonde then stood up and pranced into the kitchen in order to get himself another drink. After pouring the liquid into a red plastic cup, he turned around and almost ran into Ashura who was advancing towards him. Fai smiled sloppily, and Ashura gave him a gentle one in return.

"How are you enjoying the party?" The dark haired male asked, leaning onto the counter with his hips. Fai tilted his head slightly and pointed to his ear.

"I can't hear you~" The drunken blonde chortled as he staggered over his feet. The house was far too noisy at the moment because of all the loud music, accompanied by the chatting or even shouting of some of the guests. Ashura let out a sigh and pointed upwards, leaning forwards towards Fai and talking into his ear.

"I don't know what you're saying... Let's go upstairs where it's quiet, okay?" He asked, pulling back and giving him a sly smile. Fai nodded reluctantly and looked towards the room that Kurogane was in. He should tell him before he left, just in case... Before the man could begin walking towards his 'puppy', Ashura stopped him and waved it off, leaning in once more.

"Oh, don't worry about him. It'll be fine," He told Fai rather quickly, grasping onto the lanky male's upper arm. It wasn't too firm of a grip, but he could feel it for sure. The two of them then began to walk towards the staircase and advance up the steep slope, past a few doors and went into one of the rooms on the right side of the hallway. Ashura pushed it open and stood aside, letting Fai step through first. He flashed a small smile before walking in himself, closing the door afterwards.

Fai turned around in the quiet room to see what Ashura had wanted to talk about, and saw him leaning on the door. Not sure of what to do, he stood there idly, stumbling over his feet every now and then. "So, what are you want to talk about?" Fai asked clumsily, not even caring about how what he just said had sounded. Ashura ignored it completely and took a swift step forwards, grasping onto Fai's upper arm once more, this time a quite strong grip. Wincing at the strong hand, Fai looked up at Ashura to see his face. His expression was unreadable at the moment, and he decided to stay quiet. He wasn't sure of what else he would do.

"I've been waiting a while to talk to you without that brute hanging over your shoulder," Ashura finally spoke, pulling the small male forwards. Fai could smell the faint scent of alcohol on his breath, but who was he to judge? Sobering a little from shock, Fai stood there calmly with the faint features of a glare. Ashura then took advantage of his calm emotion and pulled him forwards, pressing his lips against Fai's. The latter's eyes instantly opened widely and he dropped his drink, placing his hands onto the torso of the taller male and began to push as hard as he could.

It was damn near useless.

Ashura was _much_ stronger than he was, but that didn't mean he couldn't try! Continuing to struggle, he felt a warm tongue across his lips and he closed his eyes, trying to escape from reality. Throwing his head in the other direction, he managed to get away for a moment, if only to get a breath of fresh air. The mouth was quickly overtop his own once more, this time a hand holding onto the blonde's jaw to prevent what had just happened.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Fai pressed the speed-dial to Kurogane's phone and silently prayed he would answer. Ashura's other hand began to slide from his arm to his waist, caressing him. It made him feel uncomfortable, and he shuddered from the contact. Hearing the faint voice of Kurogane pick up his phone, he quickly rung the bell that was attached to his collar and hung up the phone, hoping Ashura didn't notice this. To his surprise, he didn't. He was too busy mauling his face with his mouth and feeling up the innocent boy.

Almost instantly, the door swung open and a very angry Kurogane pulled Ashura off of Fai, throwing him onto the ground. Quickly turning towards Fai, he placed his hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Fai nodded weakly at this and looked at Ashura's smug smile from the ground. Kurogane growled and turned towards the man, getting onto one knee and full out punching him in the face. Fai let out a gasp at the act of violence, but didn't sympathize for the man.

* * *

Kurogane and Fai began to walk home silently after they had been kicked out of party.

"...Why did you beat him up so badly?" The shorter of the two finally asked about halfway through their walk. Kurogane stopped dead and glared down at Fai.

"Would you rather I didn't so you could have gotten raped?" He countered, beginning to walk forwards again after violently shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well, no... Was Kuro-chan jealous?" Fai asked, catching up to the taller man and giving him a wink. This earned him a glare once more.

"Don't joke around with shit like this." He turned forwards again and continued to walk, leaving a very shocked Fai a few steps behind.

* * *

Done. Review please c: I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Aftermath

* * *

I hate myself for making this take to long to come out. O___o I give someone the right to smack me in the face. =D

**Pockysnightmare: **Of course he is! ;D & Yay! Thank you =D

**Shokubu:** Thanks~ Glad to hear you're enjoying it so much~

**Ladyameena22: **Yay! Cute is good~ Thankss

**TomoyoNyx: **Intense! ;D Yay~ &&I know, he makes me so angry. DD: Thanks so much!

**Melissa Brite:** Thanks! &Will do c:

**GreenAppleIce:** Aha, yay! I'm glad you liked it :]

**NeoGene: **Thanks so much~! =D

**X fuji X: **You should learn to control that little monster D': You tell him who's boss. ;3 [Thanks xDD]

**Blackkeyblade:** Hooray! Thanks~

**Kurole: **Perfect? O: Thank you! And of course I'll continue =D

**The Wind'sbride: **Thanks yooou! =D

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Aftermath**

Fai opened his eyes slowly and turned his head around to examine his surroundings. He was in Kurogane's bedroom on the floor. He tried to remember what had happened last night, but it was difficult with the loud throbbing in his head. Sitting up, Fai placed his hands on his head and looked around, seeing Kurogane still asleep on the couch. The lanky teen let out a sigh and stood up, holding onto the frame of the bed to support his wobbling legs. Noticing he was still in his clothes from last night, the blonde opened some drawers in Kurogane's room and found a black and red plaid pair of pj bottoms and an oversized white t-shirt. Shrugging, he picked them up. They looked the smallest out of everything else there. Taking his bundle of clothes, he walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He felt disgusting, and found he reeked of alcohol.

After having a quick shower, he dressed in the clothes he had stolen from Kurogane's room and walked out of the room, taking a quick peek to see if the other male was still asleep. To his surprise, he was. Sighing contently, the blonde male quietly closed the door to the bedroom, making his way downstairs. As he entered the kitchen, his stomach let out a small rumble.

"I wonder what Kuro-pin would like for breakfast..."

* * *

"What the hell..." Kurogane just _knew_ the idiot would be up to something if he wasn't in the room and only his clothes were left... Sighing, the dark haired male stood up and stretched, walking towards his closet. Taking out a pair of black jeans, he quickly slid them on, accompanied by a black t-shirt. Making his way towards the door, he turned the knob and pulled it open. Almost immediately he had a scowl on his face as the smell of syrup overpowered his senses. Trudging through the halls and down the stairs, Kurogane made it into the kitchen and saw a certain blonde idiot bouncing while he made pancakes. Sighing, he walked towards the said male and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Ah?" Fai turned, smiling as he saw Kurogane. "Good morning, Kuro-myuu~! Did you sleep well?"

"What are you doing? ...And wearing?"The taller male asked, ignoring what the blonde had previously said.

"I'm making breakfast, of course! And I'm just wearing some clothes I found in your room and this cute apron I found!" Fai exclaimed, only a little less excited than usual. His head still wasn't feeling all that much better. Kurogane gave the apron a once over and looked away, grumbling something he couldn't understand. Why there was an apron in his house that said _Kiss the Cook_, he would never know. Looking as the other man went to sit down, Fai smiled.

"My, we sure are talkative in the morning, aren't we?" He said with sarcasm, taking out a plate and putting the pancakes on it.

"I'm never eager to talk to you." Fai shuddered a little at this as he put down the plate, not making eye contact with Kurogane. The lanky male then went and sat on the seat beside Kurogane, smiling ever so brightly. Kurogane let out a sigh and looked down at his plate. It's not like he felt _bad_ or anything for saying that...

"Aren't you going to eat?" Fai shook his head at this.

"I ate while I was making it," The blonde replied with a nod as he watched the taller of the two take his first bite. "Do you like it, Kuro-chuu?"

"It's not _bad_." That was considered a compliment from the man. Smiling, Fai nodded and leant back in his chair, simply looking around the room.

Once Kurogane had finished eating, he picked up his plate and brought it over to the sink, rinsing it off and placing it into the dishwasher. Fai smiled at this and went excitedly towards the other.

"What should we do today, Kuro-wan?"

"I don't know..."

"Let's call Tomoyo and Souma and go skating with them!"

"You can skate?" Kurogane asked, rather curious.

"More or less. But you can teach me!" Fai was on the phone before Kurogane could refuse.

* * *

"Hello~" Fai greeted, waving excitedly at the two girls that approached them.

"Hey you two!" Tomoyo said, smiling back. "Why did you guys leave the party so early?"

"It got really fun!" Souma agreed, looking at their blank faces. Kurogane coughed lightly.

"Something came up..." he glanced at Fai quickly, seeing the small smile of his. Tomoyo and Souma looked at each other once they heard this, but decided it was better not to intrude.

"Let's go!" Fai exclaimed, walking towards the outdoor rink excitedly.

* * *

After the three of them finished lacing up their skates, they walked forwards, stopping before the ice. Tomoyo and Souma held onto each other's arms as they stepped on first. The two of them didn't know how to skate very well, and they began to move forwards on the ice with wobbly knees. Fai smiled and watched them as Kurogane simply stood there.

"Kuro-chan! You go on first so you can help me, okay?" Fai smiled, grabbing onto the others upper arm and looking up at him. Kurogane nodded and looked away with a hint of red in his cheeks. But it was from the cold. Not because an incredibly cute blonde _male_ was looking at him like that. That's right. Clearing his thoughts, Kurogane stepped onto the ice and quickly pivoted around to face Fai. The blonde smiled at this and shuffled forwards grabbing onto the taller male's shoulders as he did so. Skating backwards slowly, Kurogane pulled Fai onto the ice and let him balance. By this time, Souma and Tomoyo made their way around the rink once, passing by the two of them in a frenzy of giggles. Kurogane shot them a glare and then turned back to Fai.

"Okay," Fai let go of his shoulders and took a few strides forwards. He wasn't too bad of a skater at all. Kurogane smiled and skated up to him, slowing his pace down as he did so. "The ice is so bumpy," Fai complained, grabbing onto Kurogane's arm. The lumps in the ice were making it even more difficult for the blonde to skate smoothly. Kurogane grinned at the blondes' complaint and sped up his stride slightly. Fai moved his legs quicker in order to keep up. In no time, Fai was skating well and was good enough to let go of Kurogane's arm, but decided against it.

* * *

After a while of skating, the four of them stepped off of the ice. Since it was getting into the winter season, the days became darker faster. It was only about 5:30 and the lights around the rink were on. Christmas music was playing faintly in the background and there were decorations everywhere. The four of them walked up to a small store and purchased three hot chocolates for Fai, Tomoyo and Souma, and a coffee for Kurogane. They then walked over to a bench and sat, squishing each other in order to make room for the four of them.

"You two looked so cute together when you were skating!" Tomoyo chimed. Fai blushed lightly at this and Kurogane almost spat out the mouthful of coffee he had.

"What? We weren't doing _anything_." The tall male countered, glaring at her on the other side of the bench.

"Riiight," Souma said, looking at Tomoyo with disbelief. The two of them smiled, and Tomoyo then took her phone out of her pocket.

"Ah! It's 6:00. We have to go," She said, standing up from the bench sadly with Souma. "We'll see you two at school! Don't have too much fun!" She laughed, walking off with her friend. Fai smiled and waved as they left, Kurogane simply glaring.

"...Want to go skate again?" Fai asked, holding onto his empty cup of hot chocolate. Kurogane simply nodded and the two of them threw out their cups and walked back down to the ice. After helping Fai onto the ice like before, they began to skate together, enjoying the comfortable silence. A few Christmas songs passed as they skated, making small talk. It was now around 7:00 and they decided to take another break. Going back to the bench they were previously on, they sat down beside each other.

"Skating has been so fun, Kuro-myuu!" Fai told him happily as he looked back out towards the rink. Kurogane gave a nod of agreement and looked at the blonde. He didn't know what was wrong with him. His face felt hot and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the other sitting beside him. Taking a deep breath, Kurogane moved over a little and placed a hand on the bench on the other side of Fai's legs. "Kuro-pon?" Fai asked, looking towards the other to find his face dangerously close. The blonde blushed immediately and stared at the other male. Inching his face forwards, he rested his forehead against Kuroganes' and stopped to see what he would do. He couldn't say he was surprised to see the tall male blushing. They could feel each others' breath on their faces. Fai moved his arm to Kurogane's shoulder and the latter moved in so their mouths were only millimetres apart... and then Kurogane's phone rang. Jumping back and nearly falling off of the bench, Kurogane balanced himself and shakily pulled out his phone.

"Hello!?... Oh, hey... Okay, yeah. Bye," Kurogane slid the phone shut and looked at the surprised and blushing blonde he left on the bench. "Uh... I-I have to go now... But I'll give you a ride home." The blonde nodded and smiled at this as they moved towards the parking lot.

* * *

I wonder how many people hate me now. xD [Don't forget to review~!!]


	6. I AM A FAILURE

_SADLY, this is not an update on the story. It's kind of good news, though. * A*_

_Soo, as you all have probably noticed, I kind of stopped updating this. Please slap me. D:_

_I'm too far behind to keep updating in the order I was doing before ( chapter every month, but the month that is taking place in the chapter is the current month irl... if that made any sense...), so I think I may put together the chapters I already wrote/change them a bit. And write the entire rest of the story and make it into a big one-shot. I'm not sure though. . ._

_Please, tell me if you would rather me update with chapters, or the entire thing at once?_

_I need to write a lot. * A*_

_So So So Sorry._

_-Klexyl. C:_


End file.
